


Broken Again

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Bottom!CM Punk, M/M, Punky is angsty, Top!Edge, break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Adam, but he did. Not that there was anything wrong with Adam. It wasn't Adam, it was Phil. After being hurt so many times in the past, he didn't want to risk being hurt again. Edge/Punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Inspired by the song "Why" owned by Secondhand Serenade. Adam Copeland (Edge)/Phil Brooks (CM Punk) Warning: Slash, Angst.

Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut, no longer able to watch his lover cry.

"I'm so sorry Adam" he mumbled as he walked towards the door. He ignored the little voice in his head that told him, ordered him to go back, to turn around.

"Why Phil?" Adam sniffled, his broad shoulders shaking as he cried. Phil stopped dead in his tracks. "Why what?" he asked, eyebrows rose in confusion, keeping his back to the sobbing blonde Canadian.

"Why do you do this to me? All I've ever done was love you, and try to make you happy. So why all the coldness, the… hostility towards me?" Adam asked as a sob shook his body, hiccupping as he tried to talk. 

Phil dropped his head ignoring Adam's sobs as he continued on. "Why do you hate me so much Phil?" he whispered before breaking out into loud sobs that shook his larger frame.

Phil's eyes shot wide open at that last angst filled whisper as he spun around on his heel to face Adam's watery green orbs. 

"Adam! I don't hate you!" Phil exclaimed as his eyes shot to the floor, continuing. "I just…I can't be with you…anymore. It's not that I don't want to… I do. But… there's someone else…" Phil muttered out as Adam completely broke down at his confession.

Phil grit his teeth as he forced himself to keep walking until the door closed behind him. Once it was closed, Phil allowed himself to finally break. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he slid down against the wall, pulling his knees against his chest, fighting his own tears away. He hated having to lie to Adam, to his beloved Angel, hurting him purposely.

The truth was that there was nobody else. He did love Adam and that was just it. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Adam, but he did. Not that there was anything wrong with Adam.

It wasn't Adam, it was Phil.

After being hurt so many times in the past, he didn't want to risk being hurt again. He couldn't run the risk of being absolutely destroyed a second time around, he couldn't take it. After Jeff Hardy, his ex lover of nearly three years broke his heart and left him for John Morrison, being hurt by Adam would be the end for him.

He wouldn't have the strength to fix himself again, he'd stitched up the open wound several times already and this time he was closing himself off from everyone, emotionally anyways. The first time around he thought the stitches were taunt, his heart buried, unable to feel, unable to love, and the walls he built around his heart strong, unbreakable. Then Adam came along and tore down the walls he built and made him feel again.

He wanted to believe there was such a thing as a happy ending, a Cinderella story but there wasn't. They were Beauty and the beast, except the roles were reversed, and while he himself was most certainly the beast and Adam the beauty, Adam, in a way would be his prince, his knight in shining armor and Phil himself would be a heart broken prince, cold and in distress, and he would be saved by Adam. Adam would be his hero and rescue him!

But that… those were all make believe… and as much as Phil loved Adam and desperately wanted to be with him, getting hurt was just too big of a risk to take.

With tears rolling down his face, Phil started rebuilding those cold, brick walls, and sowed his heart away, he closed himself away from the world once again as he came to face the truth, standing up, kissing his fingertips softly, he placed them on Adam's hotel room door before walking away with a longing glance over his shoulder.

He stepped into the elevator as he tried regaining control once again; telling himself that Adam would move on, and find himself someone better than himself, someone who could love and cherish him unconditionally without mind numbing fear holding them back, and as for himself… he'd survive as it was, depending on himself, staying close enough to have friends, but not close enough to develop attachment. Not close enough to care because the truth was that, Phil just couldn't survive being broken again.


End file.
